


A Somber Return

by AlissaShawWrites



Series: How Sable Falls For A Spider [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bombing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Protective Peter Parker, sablinova kicks ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Everyone is trying to heal after a seemingly never-ending war in New York but everyone does it differently. Slowly it begins pulling MJ and Peter apart while pushing Sable and Peter together.(A continuation of A Night in Symkaria)





	A Somber Return

Peter had been sitting on his knees beside the bed for so long that his legs had gone completely numb. The bed was empty; it had been for hours. The bedroom door; still open as if MJ was going to walk back through it any minute, but every second crept by at a snail's pace without any indication of her return. 

It wasn't until his phone started vibrating on the adjacent nightstand, did he feel the need to stand. It continued its incessant trembling as he rose delicately off of the floor. A difficult task with numb limbs. He pushed himself over the bed; cursing as the pins and needles started crawling up his leg slowly. He ignored it, opting to focus on the phone instead.

When he reached it, he saw the name ‘Sable,’ paired with the picture of the two of them atop his apartment building he had taken so many weeks ago, illuminated on the screen. 

“H-hello?” his voice cracked. 

“Spider-man I need- what's wrong with you?” 

“Nothing.” 

“You are very bad at lying. Does this have anything to do with the reporter girl?” 

Peter shifted uncomfortably; gripping the bed sheets tightly. “Y-yeah. I don't really want to talk about it. What do you need?” he asked hastily. 

“You told me you had something to report days ago and I believe that in your silence I may have discovered your problem on my own. How dare you not tell me that Hammerheads loyals are still adamantly trying to get him back?” 

Peter felt his Spidey senses start tingling in the back of his head. “How did you find out?” He began pulling on his suit. “What happened?” 

“My main base was bombed.” 

“Oh my god!” He was already out the window with his phone pressed between his shoulder and his cheek. “Is anyone hurt?”

“Seventeen of my men are down. Six have died; at least from what I’ve seen.”

“You say that like its nothing!” The adrenaline was pumping viciously through his veins, carrying him through the city faster than ever before. The emergency vehicles wailing in the distance couldn’t catch up to him as he sprung from roof to roof trying to reach the harbour as soon as possible. 

As he drew closer, the smoke rising over buildings was more prominent and easy to see. “Sable are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I am fine. I was nearby in a prototype we have when the explosion happened.”

“What do you need me to do? Give me orders.”

“I’m chasing the criminals as we speak. I need you to salvage as much of my base as possible. I have years worth of important data and equipment in there.” Screeching tires echoed through the phone as well as what Peter assumed was an abundance of Symkarian swears before the line went dead. 

He nodded to no one as he reached the edge of the harbour. “On it,” he muttered. It was a mess of billowing black smoke and murky water surrounding a quickly sinking wreck. It was nowhere close to the shining vessel it had been the last time he saw it.

There was another nearby scrambling to pull their men on board. It was a mess of chaos from every angle. 

Peter jumped into action; doing what he could with an absence of buildings or trees to latch onto. He ended up in the oil-soaked water more than once. The smoke filled his lungs before the whole vessel was pulled under. He salvaged what he could but wasn't about to go diving for spare parts. 

He took what he could over to the dock where a stream of emergency vehicles were coming and going with Sables injured men. Police were holding back civilians and reporters. 

MJ was there; standing in the middle of the fray like nothing was wrong apart from the limp she was attempting to hide. Pen and paper in her hand, camera rolling; shouting questions. It was almost like normal. Her wounds hidden beneath a lether jacket and a scarf, or bandaged so delicately it almost looked intentionally done for fun. 

His handiwork.

For a moment they shared a passing glance before they both unwillingly forced their gaze apart. They both had jobs to do. 

A white van with a large mounted gun came speeding around the corner; narrowly missing the bystanders. Peter jumped down from the lamppost he was currently perched atop just as the vehicles soul occupant stepped out. “Did you think that not telling me would somehow solve the problem?!” she cried out aggresively with her hands on her hips; just above her pistols. 

“No I did not,” Peter replied calmly; walking towards her. 

The crowd parted to allow for Sable and their friendly neighbourhood Spiderman to come face to face with each other without interference. They came to a frustrated halt within inches of each other before Sable huffed, “you are the reason this happened to my men!” 

“I am not! I had personal issues to deal with, alright? And it’s not like I knew they were going to do this. Last I heard was they were trying to find a way to bring him back. Nothing about bombing you; no plans of attack at all. Criminals without a boss are usually a mess. I had no idea they would get a plan together this quickly.” After a moment's hesitation, he added, “I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner like I promised. I just got busy with something.” 

All cameras were on them; professional or otherwise, waiting for them to fight. “Listen,” he continued; his eyes scanning the group. “Can we talk about this elsewhere?”

“Fine. Get in the van.”

“I value my life. I think I’ll hitch a ride on the roof.”

Without another word, they made their separate ways to the vehicle which then sped down the street with reckless abandon. Peter barely managed to peek over his shoulder in the general direction of MJ before the van rounded a corner. 

They drove for several minutes, taking many swift turns and alley short cuts. If there had been anyone following them, they would be lost by now. 

They soon found themselves at a building in the Upper East Side. Somewhere around 77th Street; Peter hadn’t really been paying attention. She stopped the van and strutted over to the door on the ground floor. By the time Peter caught up with her, she had the door unlocked and open. “Get in here.”

He did without hesitation. The apartment was nice; far nicer than any he had been in before, even including MJ’s. It was completely modernized and spotless. The furniture was a soft gray. Definitely had ‘Sable’ written all over it. 

Before he could stop himself, he was exploring every inch of the condo. The kitchen was untouched, the chairs looked like they had never been sat in, it was almost unlived in. Slowly he climbed the winding stairs to the second floor, ignoring the protests of his host. There wasn't much up there. One bedroom and a bathroom but that did not adequately describe the difference in feeling. 

The second floor was most certainly lived in; and by the look of it, it was almost like it was him who had found shelter here. There were clothes scattered amongst blueprints and schematics. Hunks of metal and forgotten projects lie in shambles around the room. 

“Are you,” he listed one of the blueprints off of the floor. “Are you trying to recreate my web shooters? That’s adorable. These took years to create and longer to master. Not to mention-” he picked up another scrap of paper before realizing that something else has come with it. He turned it over in his hands only to be met with a soft, lacey, silver bra. 

He felt himself flush a deep red colour before dropping the article of clothing back to the floor. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry!”

Sable was standing behind him in the doorway with crossed arms. “Maybe that will teach you not to snoop in other peoples rooms. Now get out before you see something else you shouldn’t.”

“Right, of course. My bad,” he said while covering his eyes. 

They went back down to the barely used bottom floor hastily. “So how’d you afford this place? It’s definitely out of my budget.”

She sighed, “it is none of your business.”

“Right.”

“So,” she continued. “You did not have time to tell me that Hammerheads men were making a reappearance. Why?” 

She motioned for him to sit down and he obliged. “I-I’m not sure I want to talk about it. I messed up. Can you just tear me a new one and get it over with?” His mask was slowly pulled off revealing his still red and puffy eyes. 

At the sight of this, she took her own seat beside him and softened her tone. “I am not going to yell at you this time. I know you did not see an attack like this coming. I just wish to know what has you this shaken.”

“It’s-”

“The reporter I rescued?”

“Yeah. We fell out of love pretty quickly. She’s always hated being babied by me but now- now she just resents me.” 

“How do you mean?”

“I just,” another wave of tears hit him. “I wanted to help her. To make sure she was okay after what happened but she kept pushing me away. I couldn’t stop myself from trying until we were full out arguing. I know she was just having a hard time because of what happened. I’ve been there before. When you feel like you’re the only one who knows what it feels like. When the other person didn’t see what you did or feel what you felt.

“But I couldn’t stop. She was thrashing around, making her cuts worse, she wouldn’t go to the doctor, and she wanted to get back to her job. She wouldn't talk about what happened to me or her reporter friends. I know she needs to let it out. I always had her to vent to when I was in this situation. I guess I just felt like she didn’t trust me, and you know what? I think she thought the same for me. I-I just want to help her.”

Sable was nodding as she listened and stopped only to think of her response. She took hold of one of his arms tenderly before she said, “all people respond to trauma differently. It is easy to feel like one or the other in handling it wrong when it is different than your own preferences. You are right, she will need to talk through it in order to truly heal, but what she needs right now is support. Do not force her hand; let her write her story on her own.”

“Am I a bad person?”

“No. No not at all Spider. You are the closest thing I have ever seen to a good man. No one is anywhere close until they can fall so far down and still find good in others. You have suffered, you have broken down; yet you are still Spiderman. You still look to the sky to find the goodness in others where most would never try. 

“After all of these years, you still care for those around you regardless of what impact they have left in your life. No one is too big or too small for your time. That; Peter Parker, is why you are a good man.”

He wiped the tears from his cheeks and smiled. “Thanks. I know it’s stupid but I really needed that. Maybe I should go talk to her.”

“You should.”

“Wait, but I have to help you with this Hammerhead thing first!”

“No, I will put this to an end tonight. I do not require any help.”

“Are you sure?”

“Certainly. I will call you if necessary.”

“If you’re sure.”

She was starting to get annoyed and huffed out a, “must I say it a million times for you to believe me?”

“Maybe. You can try.”

“Get out of my apartment immediately or I will rethink my good graces of showing you this place.”

“I’ll keep it a secret. Don’t worry.” He put his mask back on and opened the door just a crack. “And thanks again.”

She threw a pillow at him, hitting him square in the chest. “Next time it will be lethal!”

“I’m going, I’m going.” He threw it back at her playfully before realizing his mistake. “Shit, sorry! Don’t kill me! Bye!” 

He was finally gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm debating putting these all together in one fic and each individual story would be a chapter instead of a series because it's so much easier to follow one fic opposed to multiple. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also if you want to see Sable's bra, my roommate drew it. Find it here: https://5fantasticfuckingnightsatfreddys.tumblr.com/post/183444034630/silver-sable-in-my-fav-bra-by-my-roommate-enjoy 
> 
> (My internets weird rn and won't let me link it. Sorry)


End file.
